bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mihō Kenpachi
Mihō Kōsaka Kenpachi (Kenpachi Kosaka Miho; 剣八 小坂ミホ) is the captain of the 11th division of the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Shiroma Kentarō. Appearance Upon first seeing Miho, many would believe that she has the appearance of a young child. Miho is rather short, standing at around 4'9" or so and is rather petite. With this appearance, she looks at if she is very fragile and could easily be crushed if someone so much as touched her, however, this is extremely far from the truth. Despite her childish and fragile appearance, Miho is tough. She's one of the most physically strong captains (and shinigami for that matter) within the ranks of the Gotei 13. Miho has pin-straight hair that is at least waist-length and grows faster than normal, so at least every few weeks she's getting a haircut. Her bangs are frontal and side bangs, framing her face. Her hair is dark with dark-violet undertones and is usually free, as Miho doesn't see the need to keep it in a ponytail or out of her face. It's been rumored that Miho dyes her hair the purple-ish color, but they haven't been confirmed. Miho has tanned skin littered with small cuts and scars. Her eyes are a dark purple and she has a prominent scar on her cheek as well as a fang-shaped mark on her left cheek. Miho has a small fang that only shows itself when she's excited or angry and usually, she wears a deadpan expression because nothing gets her too excited. Miho usually is seen wearing her shihakusho and her haori, which is a little more than a rag, considering she practically tore it from the old captain. There are blood-stains on it that just won't come out and it's cut into tendrils at the end. Miho usually wears it as a cloak because she doesn't want to deal with fixing it. Personality Desptie being captain of the rowdiest division in the Gotei 13, Miho herself is not rowdy or loud, quite the opposite in fact. She's a quiet woman who lets her actions do the talking for her. She seems to be rather ruthless, cold and uncaring and only her being ruthless is true, Miho does care... about certain things, two of them being Shiroma and Chako. She's fearless, not being afraid to die at all. Despite her quiet demeanor and rather placcid look, she's easily annoyed and is often seen beating up her division members when they annoy her. She can be calmed down by Chako's apperance or by Shiroma's cooking. Miho is rather prideful and often makes snide remarks, she claims to be a carnivore and fittingly, she only eats meat (though Shiroma always sneaks in a few fruits or vegetables) and thinks that Keisuke is weak because he's a vegetarian. She doesn't think that she is the strongest and believes that there is always room for improvement. She isn't very analytical by nature, instead she follows her instincts in everything she does and is able to pinpoint weaknesses of others early on. She's very blunt when she does speak and seems to be rather distant with the other captains. She doesn't consider the thoughts and feelings of others when it comes to certain topics and usually couldn't care less about anything that goes on unless it involves her fighting. Miho is always battle ready and often is seen taking her frustrations out on practice dummies. However, she's rather prompt with completeting her paperwork. History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: ' '''Hand To Hand Combat Master/Genius: ' '''Shunpo Practicioner: Zanpakuto Kokumu Cho'' '''('黒夢蝶; Black Dream Butterfly)'' is the name of Miho's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed state, Kokumu Cho takes the appearance of a large nodachi which Miho carries on her back in battle, but usually her lieutenant carries it around for her or she leaves it within her room, though she hardly ever uses it. *'Shikai Release Command:' Miho's release command for Kokumu Cho is "Knockout", however, to even release her Shikai, she must pour blood onto her nodachi, whether it needs to be hers or not is unknown. When she's met the requirement, her eyes will glow a dark red and her Shikai will be released. *'Release Form: '''Kokumu Cho takes the form of two bright pink colored gauntlets with tiger claws underneath as well as a pair of thigh-high boots. The design on the gloves is that of a white butterfly and flower petals. The gauntlets themselves seem very light weight and durable, though they don't look to pack the punch that they do. The boots are mostly white with the design being pink. Some wonder why her zanpakuto is named Black Dream Butterfly and not Pink Dream Butterfly. *'Shikai Special Ability: Aside from the great increase in strength, Miho's Zanpakuto's name is very misleading. Her zanpakuto's powers have nothing to do with dreams or illusions. Miho's ability is to create black fire, which spreads around, ultimately taking the shape of a butterfly. *'Butterfly Beat-down: '''A rapid succession of kicks and punches that will not, under any circumstances, miss. Miho's attacks are light and quick like a butterfly. *'Black Dream: Miho uses her boots to kick up a ring of fire, which is much hotter than any flame and has the ability to kill an opponent if they are in the ring for too long, however Miho is hardly affected by it. '''Bankai: '''Not Yet Revealed Trivia *She never went to the academy, even after becoming captain. *She named her cat Chako after Kenpachi Grimhelm's wife Quotes Category:Kattekerma Category:Female characters (kattekerma) Category:Shinigami (kattekerma) Category:Captains (BIH) Category:Gotei 13 (BIH) Category:11th Division (BIH) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons Category:Original characters (kattekerma)